Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum (often called PB and on occasion Peebles, P-Bubs, or other nicknames) (voiced by Hynden Walch) is a main character and the most recurring Princess on the series Adventure Time, and first appeared in the animated short. She is a scientist, inventor, and the ruler over the Candy Kingdom. She was outvoted by the King of Ooo in "Hot Diggity Doom" and later quit, until a rebellion against King of Ooo allowed her to reclaim the throne in "The Dark Cloud." According to the events in "Princess Day," during her first rule over the kingdom, she was considered a registered princess. In "The Dark Cloud", she regained her status as princess near the end, as seen in the song "Everything Stays". As revealed in "Elemental," she is the current Candy Elemental. Princess Bubblegum is one of the main deuteragonists of the Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise. Relationships Finn the Human At the start of the series, Princess Bubblegum was Finn's love interest. However, it was unclear if these feelings were mutual. She often rolled her eyes at his advances, but at other times seemed genuinely flattered, kissing him numerous times from the animated short to "Wizard Battle". Princess Bubblegum cites Finn as a great friend, never hesitating to seek his aid in royal matters, calling him as "my hero" on several occasions. Finn and Princess Bubblegum share the same moralistic nature and often work together to right any wrongs in the Land of Ooo. Finn has a few nicknames for her, such as PB, Princess, Bubblegum, Probbles, Preebos, P-bubs, Prubs, and Peebles. In "Slumber Party Panic" she called Finn "adorable." The princess also sees Finn as her "flawless champion," as said in "The Duke." It is also shown that there is a picture of Finn on her wall. In the same episode Princess Bubblegum reveals she could never hold a grudge against Finn. In "To Cut a Woman's Hair," she says explicitly that she likes Finn, although she could have meant platonically or maternally. In "The Real You," she gives Finn a kiss on the cheek for saving the Candy Kingdom from the black hole he created and making her Science Barbecue a huge success. In "Go With Me," she exiles Finn from the Candy Kingdom after he releases a pack of wolves into her room, but her anger proves temporary as Princess Bubblegum appears to have forgiven Finn by her next appearance. In "Mortal Folly" she told Finn "I care about you," then giving him a pink sweater with a white heart stitch to the left that she made with the power of "liking someone a lot." This proved essential in helping Finn defeat the Lich. At the end of "Mortal Recoil," Princess Bubblegum ages down to 13, which led to the events of "Too Young." In the episode, Princess Bubblegum acts very loving and affectionate toward Finn during the time she is 13, even going on a "date" with him, leaning on his shoulder, and holding his hand. Finn's former feelings for her appear reciprocated while she was 13, and this may indicate Bubblegum's true feelings for him have always been of love, or this might only apply when they are the same age. She expresses some regret when she has to turn back to 18 because she never gets to "act like a kid." She also says to Finn that she would rather "stay like this, with you." During her transformation back to 18, they share a hug and she kisses Finn on the lips. When she has changed back to 18, she returns to her usual personality, no longer demonstrating romantic affection for Finn. When Finn asks whether they could "hug some more," she replies by saying "That was like 5 years ago... You really gotta move on!" She makes this remark with a smile and then mutters "Such a silly boy" as she walks back into the castle. In "Wizard Battle," she forgives Finn for cheating in the contest, then they share a quick kiss on the lips (their final real kiss together), after which she slaps him on the cheek for cheating. In "What Was Missing," it was revealed that Finn keeps the clump of Princess Bubblegum's hair that he got in "To Cut A Woman's Hair" as a prized possession. It was also seen in "Incendium" while Finn was singing "All Gummed Up Inside" and again when he saves Flame Princess from falling. In "Incendium," Jake says that Princess Bubblegum is too old for him. This age gap might also be the only reason she keeps pushing him away, as when she turned thirteen she showed romantic affection to Finn. In "In Your Footsteps," Jake refers to Princess Bubblegum as Finn's "ex-girlfriend," to which Finn responds "She's not my... We never went steady." In "Burning Low," Princess Bubblegum becomes pleasantly interested when the news comes up that Finn is hanging out with another girl, but then she acts distraught when she finds out Finn has been hanging with Flame Princess. She attempts to explain to Finn and Jake why he should not date her through complicated scientific facts, though Finn leaves to meet Flame Princess and Jake falls asleep. Jake comes to the conclusion that Princess Bubblegum is jealous of Flame Princess and shares this with Finn. She confronts Finn the next day and attempts to console him, believing that he knew about the situation. However, when she starts talking about responsibility demanding sacrifice, Finn misinterprets this as her displaying jealousy for his relationship and shouts to her about his past feelings towards her. Princess Bubblegum finally tells Jake that she was the one who had Flame Princess locked up so she does not fall in love and destroy the Earth from the inside. Princess Bubblegum's advice to Finn that "responsibility demands sacrifice," indicates that sometimes, when one loves someone enough to kiss them, one may have to sacrifice the chance to do so because the greater good demands that they refrain. She intended for Finn to apply this to his desire to kiss Flame Princess, which could cause the destruction of the planet. However, he interprets it incorrectly, believing that Princess Bubblegum is referring to her own royal responsibilities preventing her from kissing him. She doesn't seem to mind Finn having a relationship with Flame Princess, although she says that she feels sorry for both of them. However, Jake sees it as a sign of a jealousy, to which she quickly tells him to "shut up." In "Lady & Peebles" she struggles to find Finn and Jake, finds out that they were both captured by Ricardio, saves them and treats them back in the Candy Kingdom. In "You Made Me" Lemongrab attempts to hit Princess Bubblegum with a blast from his sound sword, but Finn dives in front of her and takes the hit instead. In "Reign of Gunters," although Finn says he is over Princess Bubblegum, he takes the advice of a dating book called Mind Games and tries to act more mysterious. He claims he needs to keep all the ladies in a state of confusion; that way, he has "options in case Flame Princess doesn't work out." In "King Worm" he dreams of Princess Bubblegum being his wife, and in "All the Little People" he induces little Princess Bubblegum to massage little Finn's shoulders and kiss him several times. In "The Lich," Princess Bubblegum becomes angered when Finn tries to take her royal gem from her crown and starts struggling to push him away, causing her to accidentally cut him on the cheek with scissors. Finn staggers backwards and hisses in pain, glaring angrily at the Princess before taking the gem from the fallen crown and leaving through the roof with Jake despite Princess Bubblegum's calls and her saying that it was an accident. However, subsequent episodes indicate that they are on friendly terms again. In "Too Old," after Flame Princess breaks up with Finn over the events of "Frost & Fire," he tries to rekindle romance with Princess Bubblegum, who rebukes him, saying: "Finn, I have citizens who need me. I can't always treat everything like a little boy game." At the end of the episode, Finn realizes that "maybe age isn't just a number. Maybe older people, like, really are different.... I think I really sponked up." In "Rattleballs," Finn tries to get over his relationship with Flame Princess by protecting and serving Bubblegum, and takes to annoy her first thing in the morning in Ice King fashion. Bubblegum is annoyed with him and tries to ignore him. When she needs milk, Finn overdoes it and spends three weeks getting a tiny vial of mink's milk, which Bubblegum rejects. Finn also serves her "one hundred percent," like how the Gumball Guards were programmed to. Although it is unknown if he is interested in Bubblegum again, he seemed to overdoes the task and wants to be her servant. At the end of "Breezy," the duet song "Love" between Finn and Breezy shows Breezy replaced by a vision of Bubblegum, who also takes part in the duet. This suggests Finn's romantic interest in her may be reawakening. This is later seen in "The Pajama War" where Princess Bubblegum wants to just casually hang out with Finn. They somewhat flirt with one another and make it work despite the age difference. It is unknown if PB now has romantic feelings towards Finn. In the series finale "Come Along With Me", after the defeat of GOLB, PB came to what remained of Finn and Jake's house to thank them. She kissed Finn on the cheek but this was not exactly in a romantic way and Finn had a mature and mellow response. However she does acknowledge that he is getting tall, a possible sign of her romantically warming up to him with him maturing, but there is no real evidnece of that. Marceline In the original pitch documents, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are shown to be friendly rivals. Though appearing at the same place at the same time on several occasions, the nature of their relationship was not known until "Go With Me," where we see Marceline mockingly greeting Princess Bubblegum, much to her displeasure. Marceline is the first and only character to call Princess Bubblegum by her first name, Bonnibel, though she usually shortens it to Bonnie. Similarly, in "Sky Witch," Princess Bubblegum shortens Marceline's name to 'Marcy.' During their early interactions, Marceline appears to view Princess Bubblegum as boring and a snob, while Princess Bubblegum, generally a woman of grace and poise, views her as unrefined and rude. Their relationship is explored in depth in the episode "What Was Missing," in which Marceline sings the song "I'm Just Your Problem" about Princess Bubblegum. The song begins with Marceline threatening to drink the red from Princess Bubblegum's face, which Bubblegum calls "distasteful." Marceline continues to sing about her turbulent relationship with Princess Bubblegum, claiming that Bubblegum "always avoids" her and questioning why Princess Bubblegum seems to dislike her so much. Marceline ends the song by saying "I shouldn't have to be the one who makes up with you; So why do I want to?" indicating conflicted feelings regarding Bubblegum. The Door Lord's door begins to glow brightly behind her, indicating the honesty of her lyrics, although at this point she gets "thrown off" by Princess Bubblegum staring at her and fails to open the door. Following this dispute, the two of them seem willing to put their differences aside and share a pasta dinner with Finn. Later, when Princess Bubblegum miscalculates the music needed to open the door, Marceline teases her, saying, "Looks like you aren't as perfect as you thought! Guess you can't judge me anymore." Princess Bubblegum angrily replies, "I never said you had to be perfect!" hinting that their relationship had ended on bad terms at a prior point. After this, Marceline spits on Princess Bubblegum's sweater, and she walks away, incredibly offended. Marceline begins to storm off as well, and begins to cry, although it is unclear if her tears are due to remorse or anger. Finn helps the two of them reconcile in his song "My Best Friends in the World." Upon opening the door, it is revealed that the item stolen from Princess Bubblegum was a t-shirt that Marceline had given to her, which she confesses she values deeply and wears as pajamas. Marceline, on the other hand, didn't have an item, and had simply wanted to spend time together with Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. Following the release of "What Was Missing," the promotional video series "Mathematical!" released a recap video of the episode that was considered highly controversial at the time. It questions Marceline's true feelings about Princess Bubblegum, stating that "Marceline might like Princess Bubblegum a little more than she'd like to admit... Maybe a little more than Finn," with the implication being that Marceline has romantic feelings for Princess Bubblegum. The video was only uploaded to Frederator Studios' blog for a short time before it was removed. Fred Seibert issued an apology for the presumptuous nature of the video, and the "Mathematical!" series was discontinued. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline did not have any major interactions for two full seasons after "What Was Missing," possibly as a result of this controversy. In the episode "I Remember You," Marceline appears to be having a good time playing music with the Ice King until he mentions Princesss Bubblegum's name, at which point Marceline's expression turns into an uncomfortable frown. It is unclear whether this is due to her complicated feelings for Bubblegum or just because the Ice King's princess-obsessed personality upsets her. In the episode "All the Little People," Princess Bubblegum's and Marceline's mini-selves approach each other and wave. In the episode "Sky Witch," Princess Bubblegum is shown sleeping in the shirt that Marceline gave her. When she wakes up, she smells the shirt deeply, before wearing it under her clothes. A picture of Princess Bubblegum and Marceline is also shown hanging in Princess Bubblegum's closet. As it is not clear when this picture was taken, it could have been taken before the events of the series or more recently when they began to get close again. Later on in the episode, Marceline visits Princess Bubblegum at the castle, pushing a Gumball Guardian out of the way, entering the windows, and closing the curtains without the Guardian complaining or otherwise reacting at all. Initially, Princess Bubblegum tries to act busy, but when Marceline expresses that she wants the Princess's help to find Maja the Sky Witch, Bubblegum agrees to help her. When trying to get her to relax through Maja's bramble barrier, Bubblegum calls her 'friend,' smiles, and gives her tea. However, the Princess is annoyed to discover that Marceline is simply looking for her old toy, Hambo. She attempts to dissuade her, saying that Raggedy Princess could make her a new Hambo "or be her new Hambo," but, after realizing how much Hambo truly means to Marceline, she agrees to continue helping her search for it despite how dangerous it may be. Eventually, Princess Bubblegum barters for Hambo by offering Maja the t-shirt that Marceline gave her, an object that Maja notes has "sentimental freshness" and "psychic resonance" greater than Hambo's. Bubblegum chooses not to tell Marceline how she got Hambo back, stating only "I took care of it," and climbs onto Marceline's back so they can fly out of Maja's home. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's friendship is further explored in the comic Adventure Time: Marceline and the Scream Queens Issue 1, in which Bubblegum becomes the manager of Marceline's band. However, the comics are not considered canon to the series. In the episode "Time Sandwich," Princess Bubblegum contacts Marceline for help when her scientific approach to Jake's problem fails. She praises Marceline's problem-solving skills, despite the fact that Marceline's plan is wholly unsuccessful, indicating that Princess Bubblegum may have been flattering her. In the episode "Varmints," Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's past relationship is brought up again. At the beginning of the episode, Marceline is frustrated to find out that Bonnibel lost her princess-ship. She also seems angry when she asks where Princess Bubblegum went, and disappointed that Bubblegum didn't tell her about such a major change in her life. When fighting Varmints, it is revealed that their relationship was strained because Bubblegum had to manage the Candy Kingdom. She said, "The Candy Kingdom used to be so small, so manageable; then it kept growing and growing, and there was always some new disaster to prepare against." Marceline responds with, "Is that why you stopped talking to me?" and Bubblegum replies, "No, I-," before getting cut off by the sound of a mother Varmint. Bubblegum calls Marceline "Marcy" again in this episode, when Marceline gets knocked out and Bubblegum drags her away. At the end of the episode Marceline ends up watching Bonnibel's farm for the night, while Bubblegum sleeps on her shoulder. In the episode "Marceline The Vampire Queen," Marceline seeks Bubblegum's aide to cure her of vampirism. Before her attempt to do so, Bubblegum strokes Marceline's hair and tells her that she cares about her. In the episode "Vamps About," Bubblegum volunteers to help Marceline hunt down the Vampire King along with Finn and Jake. In the episode "The Empress Eyes," she rescues Marceline from the Empress. In the episode "Take Her Back," Bubblegum refers to Marceline as her "best friend" and expresses great distress upon Marceline being poisoned. Later, when the Moon breaks into the safe, Bubblegum starts crying and pleading to Marceline to wake up from her "poison coma." In said coma, Marceline has a dream in which she's grown old, and Bubblegum comes over and gives her a kiss on the forehead. After the poison is removed from her body, Marceline sighs happily and rests in Bubblegum's lap. In the episode "Checkmate", when Marceline is doing "bat jacks" (jumping jacks) with Bubblegum, she describes a weird feeling in her stomach. Bubblegum suggests that it is fear, which Marceline discredits. Marceline then says, "Maybe its love?" When eating sandwiches the Bubblegum prepared, Jake says, "I love you Bonnibel!" as he stuffs his mouth with a burger, and Marceline says, "Me too Bonnibel!" as she stuffs her mouth with a sandwich. At the end of the episode "The Dark Cloud," Marceline thanks Bubblegum for helping her mature. She then says, "Now I guess we get to hang out with each other forever," which causes Bubblegum to blush. In the episode "Broke His Crown," Bubblegum and Marceline are shown hanging out together casually with the Ice King. Although Bubblegum doesn't like the Ice King, she is willing to spend time with him for Marceline's sake. Later, when Simon is speaking with Marceline, he askes her if she has a boyfriend, which makes Bubblegum slightly turn her head backwards in interest. When Marceline replies that she doesn't have a boyfriend, Bubblegum turns back her head with a little smile. In the episode "Seventeen," Bubblegum's relatives attempt to attack her, but Marceline quickly intervenes, showing concern for Bubblegum's safety. In the series finale, "Come Along With Me," Marceline witnesses Bubblegum get crushed by an enemy. Enraged, she attacks it and manages to hold it off. When it turns out that Bubblegum is all right, Marceline rushes to her side and expresses relief and concern over her. She confesses her true feelings, revealing that even after the two of them grew apart she had always worried about Bubblegum and wanted to be there to protect her. Bubblegum reassures Marceline that she'll always be safe, at which point the two laugh together and share a kiss. Later, in the montage at the end of the episode, the two are seen at Marceline's house, cuddling beside each other on a couch enjoying their lives together as a couple. Lady Rainicorn Lady Rainicorn is Princess Bubblegum's best friend and trusty steed. Lady Rainicorn is one of four creatures she uses for transportation; the others are her swan, Jelly Horse, and the Morrow. She and Princess Bubblegum appear to be very close, similar to Finn and Jake. Princess Bubblegum understands Korean (Lady Rainicorn's first language), though she has not been heard speaking it in the series, conversing in English to Lady Rainicorn in "Video Makers" and "Lady & Peebles." In "Lady & Peebles," Princess Bubblegum shows to be completely loyal to Lady Rainicorn, refusing to give up on her, even when she was injured. It is also the case that Princess Bubblegum was the first to find out that Lady Rainicorn was pregnant. Princess Twila When Princess Twila was a baby, Princess Bubblegum always babysits her anytime. When Twila has a temper tantrum, PB calms her down by soothing her. Years went by, Twila grown into a filly and best bonds with PB. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose Princess Bubblegum always babysits Lilly (as a young filly), along with Twila (as the baby), they love to color on the coloring books. Years went by, Lilly always help PB with her baby brother, Prince Flashlight. Nyx When Twila introduce Nyx to Princess Bubblegum, she was happy to meet her. When Nyx feeling very sad about her deceased parents, she tells PB about how they got killed by Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, Darth Vader and the First Order Stormtroopers. So, PB comforts Nyx by hugging and wipes the tears away from her eyes and cheers her up. Prince Flashlight When Prince Flashlight was born, Princess Bubblegum was happy to see him. One month later, PB begins to babysit Flashlight for the very first time ever with Twila's help by playing, cuddling, feeding, bathing and napping him. PB always giving Flashlight new toys for Hearth's Warming and Christmas. Princess Yuna When Princess Bubblegum was hired to be the new trainer, Princess Yuna always love her. PB helps Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and Philoctetes aka Phil by training the foals and children to fight and race. Yuna gives PB a medal that she made and it says "Best Trainer Ever" and she loved it while hugging Yuna. Fizzlepop Berrytwist When Princess Bubblegum was living at the Golden Oak Library, she was always befriended with Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Trivia *Princess Bubblegum will first meet Princess Yuna and her friends and will become the third trainer for them in Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 and 2. *Princess Bubblegum was also Princess Twila and Nyx's babysitter. Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:PRINCESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:False Antagonist Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Scientists Category:Babysitters Category:Trainers Category:Deuteragonist Category:Elementals Category:Residents of Golden Oaks Library Category:Sisters Category:Main Characters (Scrappy-Doo's CN City Adventure) Category:Main Deuteragonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure) Category:The Heroic Trainers Category:Geniuses Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters